l love him
by CrazyAnimeGurl14
Summary: Kisara moves back to Tokyo to be with her brothers Ryou and Florence Bakura. soon she meets a man at a local bar, and meets a man by Akefia, memories come back from her past, will she be able to forget her past and move on and find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked out of the bus window, the dark grey clouds covered the sky, this was the first time I left the city since my mom took me and moved there leaving my two brothers behind with my father. I missed my brothers dearly. It has been six years since I last seen or heard from my brothers. They didn't even come to mom's funeral a few years ago. Now for the reason why I was heading there because I was kicked out of my home. I broke up with my boyfriend so he kicked me out.

The bus stopped at the station. Quickly butterflies filled my stomach. I was nervous as hell, I missed my brothers but I was completely nervous.

"What if they don't like me? What if things won't be like it was when we were kids?" that thought swam around in my head as I stood up and grabbed my bag. After I grabbed my bag I walked off the bus. Clenching onto my bag I walked inside and the first thing I saw was the hairstyle that I knew all too well. It was my white haired bed head brothers, Ryou and Florence. I gulped and slowly walked over to them smirking. They continued to look around not sure what I looked like.

"Florence, Ryou…" I stated as the two of them looked at me. I smiled widely as Ryou tackled me in a hug. I hugged back as Florence being his cool self-walked over casually and ruffled my pure white waist length hair.

"Hey Ryou hey Florence" I said while Ryou let go.

"I missed you Kisara!" Ryou exclaimed as he smiled widely.

"Yeah" Bakura said as he continued to ruffle my hair. My smile widen (if it could get any wider). I knew that, that simple word has a lot of meaning for it.

"So um do you guys still live at the old house?" I asked as I looked from Ryou to Florence. They both nodded. We all walked out to the rusty old pickup truck.

"Oh my gosh, Florence I love your truck!" I stated as I ran over to it. I had a huge thing for rusty trucks. I had one back home until I sold it to get here. Bakura smiled as he unlocked the truck and got into the driver seat. I pushed the seat forward and let Ryou climb in the back. I got into the passenger seat after Ryou was in the back and held my small bag in my lap as Florence turned on the engine.

The rusty truck pulled into the driveway of the same house I left with my mother many years ago. It still looked the same as it did on that day too. I climbed out of the truck and looked at the building that stood in front of me. So many memories of Ryou, Florence, Amane, and myself running around in the front yard. Florence walked up to the front door and walked in. I snapped back into reality and walked inside with Ryou. The house just as I did outside looked the same as it did on the inside. Ryou walked me up the stairs and showed Amane and my old room. Setting my belongings by the single dresser I sat on my bed and looked over out the window, suddenly a memory came back. I held my head in pain as I slightly gasped. The memory was me sitting in this bed I was 13 and Amane was in hers bed sick as a dog. She was dying and mom and dad couldn't afford the medical bills that could have helped keep her alive, but like I said before they couldn't afford it. I was sitting with my sister comforting her along with holding her hair back as she threw up blood into a bucket. I shake my head snapping back into reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was downstairs cooking dinner while Ryou and Florence was sitting at the table arguing about who had the most girls in high school. "I have more than 10 girls in the first semester of high school, as a freshman!" Florence argued. "So? I always got girls on my arms when I'm at school, I'm never alone." Ryou protested. As soon as they stood up out of their chairs to throw punches I quickly place down two plates of T-bone steak in front of them. "There that better shut them up." I thought. They quickly sat down and attacked the meat on their plates like a pack of wolves' nom nomming on their fresh meal. I sat down across from the wild Ryou and Florence, and ate my chef salad quietly, observing them like they were animals being filmed for a show on animal planet. It was actually quite amusing. "You two have absolutely no table manners." I said casually. The boys looked up at me and growled then went back to ripping the meat off the bone. I just shrugged and just let them eat their meat as they pleased.

"Night sissy" Ryou said as he hugged me before going up to him room. Now it was just my older brother and me awake, we were downstairs watching "_Who the *bleep* did I marry_" on the investigation discovery channel. "How do you want these kind of shows Kisara?" Florence asked as he turned to me. "Well in London I was a detective so it is kind of like figuring out murders again, like I did back at the agency." I responded casually focused on the TV. After a show or two Florence went to bed leaving me downstairs. I continued watching until I slowly drifted off. Around mid-night I woke to a sound coming from upstairs in my bedroom. I quickly got up and slowly crept up the stairs and towards my bedroom. I slowly opened the door just to see my window open. "Oh thank gosh it's just the wind." I thought as I walked over to the opened window and close it. I turned around to see my younger sister Amane staring at me. Seeing her I screamed out in fear. Both Florence and Ryou run into the room with guns in their hands. As soon as they came into the room, Amane disappeared. "Kisara are you okay?" Florence asked as he came over to me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had just seen my own little sister in our old room. Tears quickly started to pour out of my eyes and I held onto my brother. I was terrified. I was shaking like I was freaking. Let's just say that I slept in Florence's bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bye Kisara bye Florence" Ryou said as he rushed out the door so he could catch the bus. As soon as the front door shut my brother Florence turned to me. "Okay what happened last night kissy?" (Author's note: that's their nickname for her.) He asked as he placed a comforting hand on my knee. "I don't know, but you remember how when Amane died I cried for days… never mind your just going to think I lost my marbles." I said as I pulled my knees to my chest. "Are you sure it's nothing?" he questioned. I nodded once. "Okay well I'm off to work you can use the city bus or your bike from high school is still in the garage. See ya sis." He said as he got up kissed my forehead and left for work at the local tattoo place.

"Okay I'm done sitting here." I thought as I went upstairs took a shower got dressed into jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, Florence's old combat boots from the army and my old blank tank-top. "Wow this reminds me of old memories" I thought as I looked myself in the mirror. I quickly when downstairs grabbed a bottle of water and when out back to the shed. It's been years since I was back here. "I really hope Florence still left his bike back here." I thought as I slide the two doors open to see a beautiful black Kawasaki ZX10R ninja, oh how I remembered the roar of the engine the wind blowing through my hair, and just me and the open road. I pulled it out to the front yard. I straddled the bike with ease. Roaring the engine, I rode off from the house and headed towards town.

The wind in my pure blood hair my hands on the handles I stopped outside a mall. I pulled the keys out of the engine. "I should probably buy some clothes I didn't really pack anything with me." I thought as I walked into this 3 story mall. Teenagers, adults, and children, were all over the place. I walked over to the mall map and looked for my favorite store, Hot Topic, the fashion there was so cute, I love that place. I went up to the third floor and there it was, my all-time favorite place, I walked inside and went straight to the men's sides of the store. I was in there for about 12 minutes until a man with snow white like myself walked over to me. He was tall and looked very toned, he had a scar on his right cheek. "Hello may I help you?" he asked. He had such a deep and manly voice, it was quite sexy. "Oh um do you have this shirt in a size small?" I asked politely as I help up a blood on the dance floor shirt. "Um I'm not sure I'll go look in the back" he said before he left to go to the back room. "Well he is a cutie." I thought as a light blush appeared on my cheeks. He came back quickly holding the shirt. "Here you go ma'am" he said as he held the shirt out to me. "Thanks" I said took the shirt from the man and held it out to me. He smiled showing his pearl white teeth. He was just… wow, for just a cashier at Hot Topic, he was the hot topic in the place. He went back to doing his job, and I continued to shop.

Finally picking out all the things I need to buy I walked up to the counter. "Did you find everything you wanted miss?" He asked as he started ringing up the items and taking the security tags off the shirts, pants, bras etc. "Why yes I did, by the way thank you for helping me out earlier." I said as I looked at his features. He was quite a cutie. "I wonder how old he is." I thought to myself. "Oh no problem" he said. I handed him the money for the clothes and he handed me the items in a bag. "Have a nice day" he stated as he gave me a sexy smirk. I blushed and quickly left the store. I looked over the recite and saw that he had written his number at the bottom. "Well then" I stated quietly and held my hand. After I left the store I quickly got back on my motorcycle in the car garage for the mall and headed back home.


End file.
